<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping on the Sidewalk by deep_fried_sunglasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186597">Sleeping on the Sidewalk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_fried_sunglasses/pseuds/deep_fried_sunglasses'>deep_fried_sunglasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Roger Taylor (Queen), Freddie and Roger have the stall, Freddie is heavier than he looks, Freddie said bottom rights, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mother Hen Brian May, Mother Hen Freddie Mercury, Originally on Wattpad, Shy John Deacon, Slow Burn, Wimpys, a chapter - Freeform, brian is trying not to scream lmao, elton john?, for like - Freeform, john has a cold but hes fine now, under the same name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_fried_sunglasses/pseuds/deep_fried_sunglasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen boys need money and someone has a "brilliant" idea to help them pay rent, but because this story needs conflict, shenanigans are afoot. Also, Elton John is in this, because cameos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Midnight Snacks and Pancake Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this several months ago and i don't feel like fixing it lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, sweet Jesus" Roger yelped, his ramen was way too hot for human consumption</p><p>a small creak alerted him that someone has entered the London flat that could barely fit two rather scrawny children, let alone four fully grown men. </p><p>"where exactly have you been Fred?" Roger asked </p><p>it was then Freddie's turn to yelp as he realized that he had been noticed "what in the name of Fuck are you doing?" Freddie whisper-yelled </p><p>"I could ask the same of you," roger says quickly</p><p>"I noticed we are out of..." he thought for a moment, scanning the open cupboards "uhh oatmeal" he lied </p><p>"didn't you once say, and I'm quoting you here, 'oatmeal is the food of those without teeth, dignity, or both'?" Roger asked</p><p>"I did say that, and that's why I bought it, anyone eating ramen at two in the morning has very little dignity, if any"</p><p>"you're not wrong," Roger says </p><p>another small creak and one of their roommates peeped his head out of one of the two bedrooms, "may I ask what in the actual Fuck you two are doing?"</p><p>Roger gestured to the now cold bowl of noodles and simply said "ramen"</p><p>John rolled his eyes and tucked his head back into his and brian's shared room.</p><p>Freddie then busted out laughing "ramen" he wheezed "just... ramen"</p><p>"God, Freddie don't piss yourself" roger began to laugh with him</p><p>"Can you two shut up?!" their other roommates called in unison</p><p>the two boys snickered and slowly tiptoed to their room for a semi fitful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>A loud crash was heard from the kitchen, waking Brian up </p><p>"Dear God help me today" he whispered</p><p>slowly untangling himself from all five of the layers of sheets and blankets is a daily struggle but it makes for a great night's sleep when your room has no heating. </p><p>"what in the hell are you, three idiots doing" Brian let out a long-suffering sigh as he entered the kitchen</p><p>there was milk dripping off the counter, Freddie had floury handprints on his ass, roger had an egg in his hair and john was covered in sugar and grazing on chocolate chips from the palm of his hand </p><p>"well me and Freddie felt bad-" Roger began</p><p>"Freddie and I" John interrupted serenely </p><p>"Yeah that's what I meant, Freddie and I felt bad about waking you two up so we started making a breakfast in bed sorta thing," Roger said</p><p>"And Roger slapped me on the arse so obviously I cracked an egg over his head" Freddie continued</p><p>"And Roger started shrieking so I woke up again,"  John said </p><p>"And He started yelling," Freddie said</p><p>"So me and Freddie-" Roger said</p><p>"Freddie and I"  John interrupted again</p><p>"I get it, Freddie and I dumped a bag of sugar over his head," roger said</p><p>"and we felt bad so we gave him the bag of chocolate chips" Freddie finished.</p><p>"oh dear sweet Jesus" brian exclaimed "you three go shower and get dressed I'll salvage what I can and make the pancakes that you are clearly incapable of making"</p><p>"Thank you brian dear, love you' Freddie blew a kiss as he slammed the bathroom door in rogers face allowing the blond to go on a tirade of curse words and insults as john giggled</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The breakfast went well as only one fight broke out between Freddie and Roger over who had a bigger pancake, resulting in the four getting out a ruler and brian and john having to re-teach the other two eighth grade geometry.</p><p>But all was well as it was Saturday, meaning that cartoons were playing and that meant that if anyone touched the dial, roger would take out both week's worth of karate he took when he was seven out on the offender.</p><p> Brian sat on the couch with Freddie's head in his lap, John sat on the armrest throwing the remainder of the chocolate chips in Brian's mess of curls. Roger lay on his stomach with his feet kicking in the air, watching as the wascally wabbit was up to some shenanigans.</p><p>Brian reached up to scratch his head and felt a small, bead? he pulled it out and realized it was a chocolate chip, he then looked at John and saw a handful of chocolate chips and a huge grin on his face</p><p> "You little shit" Brian whispered and tackled him off the couch leaving Freddie on the couch with a sore neck and no pillow </p><p>John landed on Roger with a dull thud, knocking the wind out of him and crushing his, let's face it, twink like body</p><p>the two taller men then began what seemed to them like an epic wrestling match to them, but to the other two just looked gay.</p><p>roger began chanting "fight fight fight fight fight fight"</p><p>Freddie joined in "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"</p><p>they slammed their fists on the ground and chanted while the other two bit and pinned and twisted on the floor until they heard a knock on the door </p><p>the chaos stopped as they realized it was their neighbor probably about to rightfully complain about the noise </p><p>the four men slowly got up and answered the door to reveal their neighbor, Liz</p><p>"could you four please stop fucking at eleven am? I have nothing against you guys but just keep it down" </p><p>"Sorry Liz" the four apologized</p><p>"Have a nice day" Liz said and flipped her hair to leave </p><p>They closed the door and roger realized something"wait we didn't deny her idea that we were a gay polycule" roger said raising his eyebrows</p><p>they all looked up at each other "LIZ!" they yelled together </p><p> </p><p>913 words baybee!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brian's Budget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>brian tries a budget and no one helps</p><p>Or, brian is responsible, Freddie wants to go out, Deaky is baby, and Roger is pissy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive said it once and ill say it again, this chapter is shit and I'm sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, yesterdays... incident wasted about a months worth of flour and weeks worth of eggs so have fun without toast and eggs in the morning," said Brian </p><p> "dammit guys, no toast. That means no-" John began</p><p>"No cheesy toast, we get it John" Roger interrupted </p><p>John frowned and punched Roger in the arm "No need to be a bitch,"</p><p>"Ladies, stop fighting and pay attention to the fact that I have flour on the arse of my favorite pants!" Freddie complained</p><p>"just go to the dry cleaners, Fred," Roger sighed </p><p>"I can't. The Richardsons are away so it's closed for the week. And I was going to wear these out tonight." Freddie frowned</p><p>"We can't go out tonight Freddie, we don't have the money in the budget!" Brian tried to explain for what was probably the thirtieth time that night.</p><p>"Well, then I guess its another movie night" sighed Roger</p><p>"ooh! how about "A Clockwork Orange"?" John immediately perked up.</p><p>"Hell fucken yeah Deaks, you two need to think positive" Roger said</p><p>"Yeah, stress isn't good for the baby," said John</p><p>"WHAT BABY?!" asked Brian, fearing for the budget and sleep schedule </p><p>"me," said John, "I'm baby"</p><p>Freddie wheezed and fell to the floor at the confusion on Brian's face. He then tried to stand up by pulling himself up on the coffee table but that only resulting in his hand sliding around all of the papers and cheques, eventually sliding off the table and directly onto his face.</p><p>"Damn Freddie I haven't seen this much slapstick since yesterday with that catfight with John and Bri," said Roger,</p><p>This only caused Freddie to laugh harder and drop his hand from his mouth, John looked up from the tapes and frowned at the sight of Freddie clutching his stomach with both hands as Brian picked up the papers with roger looking on with a complete shit-eating grin.</p><p>"Has anyone seen the tape of "A Clockwork Orange" it's my favourite movie and it's not here?" said John (authors note: every time I try and write "a clockwork orange" I end up typing "a cockwork orange" lmao)</p><p>"Yes Deaky-Darling," said Freddie, while wiping away black stained tears "it's in Roger and my room. on the dresser next to Roger's pink shoes"</p><p>"Thanks," John said as he bolted into the next room.</p><p>"Is it just me or is everyone being waaaay too much today?" Brian mumbled</p><p>"It's just you" Roger grinned</p><p>Freddie finally managed to stand up when he was bowled over by John sprinting into the room to jam the tape in </p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ Deaks," Freddie said, brushing himself off.</p><p>"Shut up the movies starting" John whisper yelled, already a mountain of pillows and blankets</p><p>Brian grabbed a bag of potato chips and four cereal bowls and poured some in each</p><p>"Thanks, mom," said Roger and Freddie sarcastically </p><p>"Keep this up and I'll put the crisps on the top shelf," Brian said</p><p>"Don't worry my small friends I will always get the crisps for you," said John </p><p>"Shut up you're only like two centimeters taller you fuck," said Roger </p><p>"aw he's like a little bunny getting all mad," said Freddie</p><p>"Shut up I'm taller than you" </p><p>"Prove it"</p><p>"BRIAN GET THE MEASURING TAPE" </p><p>"Would you two hobbits stop yelling I can't hear the movie," said Brian</p><p>Roger and Freddie looked at each other and then at Brian </p><p>"OH, YOU WANNA MAKE SHORT JOKES? WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME YOU POODLE-EY FUCK"</p><p>"YEAH SQUARE UP"</p><p>at this point, the movie was paused and Freddie and Roger were throwing insult after insult at their poor poodle friend.</p><p>"Alright, alright I yield," said Brian </p><p>the movie continued and all was (mostly) well</p><p>608 words my dudes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the chapters get better in like, chapter 5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. John's (almost) broken rib</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger keeps waking john up, and kills Brians plant</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John woke up to heavy pressure on his ribcage and a strange inability to breathe. His eyes shot open only to see Roger sitting on his chest grinning at him. </p><p>"SHI-" John began</p><p>Roger clamped his hand over Johns's mouth and gestured over to Brian, who was asleep on the twin bed about a meter away</p><p>"shhhhhh" Roger whispered, "if you wake the poodle up he's gonna be pissed."</p><p>John nodded frantically, really just to get Roger's hand away from his mouth </p><p>"I have an idea to get money," said Roger, still sitting on John's chest</p><p>John whined quietly as if to say "GET THE FUCK OFF MY CHEST I CAN'T BREATHE"</p><p>"oh right," said Roger as he scooted off "but what if we fake a wedding"</p><p>"what?" John finally breathed </p><p>"well rich people have people to read their fan mail and shit, right? and those people most likely get a lot of weirdos inviting them to shit like weddings and funerals, so instead of insulting them, they send the most expensive thing on the guest list. so if you and me send a fake invitation to, like, I don't know, David Bowie or someone, they'll just send a gift!"</p><p>"uh-huh. And how exactly do you know this?"</p><p>"well, my second cousin's dogsitter's brother-in-law tried it" Roger answered sheepishly</p><p>"and did it work?" asked John</p><p>"yes actually," said Roger "it worked out famously"</p><p>"How about we talk about this at a time when Brian is at high risk of waking up and being totally pissed?" asked John</p><p>"oh yeah, sure man I'll see you in the morning." </p><p>Roger stood up and walked out of the room, almost knocking over about ten different cups of water. once they both realized Brian was still asleep, Roger turned on his heel. pointed finger guns at john, and walked directly into the doorframe. knocking a small potted plant to the floor right next to the poor sleeping guitarist.</p><p>"FUCK" Brian yelped at the shattering noise</p><p>"Sorry Bri" Roger whispered before running back into his and Freddies room</p><p>Brian looked over his shoulder to glare at john before heading back to sleep</p><p>John looked at the clock </p><p>"4:43" the clock read </p><p>He sighed and rolled over. So much for a full nights sleep</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this one is short, i had family shit going on that week and i just wanted to update</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Silver Font?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie Writes an invitaion, John and Roger are cute, Brian is grumpy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John woke again to another person on his chest, this time it was Freddie.</p><p>"So Roger had an idea?" said Freddie</p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ Freddie what the hell are you doing" John rasped out, talking is difficult when you have a 160-pound twink on your chest</p><p>"Oh sorry dear, Roger thought it would be funny" the singer pointed over his shoulder to reveal  Roger standing in the doorway, doubled over in laughter</p><p>"You little shit!" John punched out </p><p>Freddie got off of the poor bassist and John instantly jumped up and tacked Roger to the ground. </p><p>the sound Roger made was something along the lines of "hahahfaHJFSDFGHJSHIT-" before being bowled over by the brunet </p><p>a scuffle ensued resulting in the boys almost falling out a window, and two black eyes that Freddie could (mostly) cover up with a bit of concealer </p><p>"damn Fred, it actually looks half decent," said Roger while marveling in the mirror</p><p>"I know it does dear. I've done it plenty of times"</p><p>the boys looked over their shoulder at Freddie</p><p>"I was a boxer for quite a bit of my childhood, remember," said Freddie</p><p>"oh yeah I forgot you can kick my ass," said Roger </p><p>"you better believe it" mumbled Freddie while leaning over to patch up a small scrape on johns arm</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"So what is the idea again?" asked Brian, who had just gotten back to the flat after a day of tutoring some bratty kids</p><p>"We send a fake wedding invitation to a celebrity" explained Roger</p><p>"Uh-huh" said Brian</p><p>"some poor assistant opens said letter"</p><p>"Yup"</p><p>"they look at the gift list and send something expensive thinking 'it must just be a relative of something' "</p><p>"alright"</p><p>"and bingo! we sell it and pay rent"</p><p>"or go out " added Freddie </p><p>"or buy groceries" chimed John</p><p>"but wedding invitations are expensive to order, and it'll raise some eyebrows to see four men trying to order one wedding invite card at the copier store," asked Brian</p><p>"I can just make it," said Freddie already planning on the pen he was going to use</p><p>"Alright then fine, but don't come crying to me when the plan backfires" grumbled Brian</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"is there any way it could be fancier?"</p><p>"ooh make the wedding day April 20th"</p><p>"why- oooooh hahaha"</p><p>"Can you two children back up, I can smell Brians muffins on your breaths"</p><p>"I'm sorry that we're interested in OUR wedding invitation," Roger said in a fake, haughty voice</p><p>"Yeah, come with me dear," John said, dropping his voice to sound more masculine and less like a twelve-year-old on helium </p><p>Roger looked over his shoulder and said "gold is a little too gaudy, what about silver"</p><p>"Silver font?" Freddie looked up from the paper, his face covered in graphite and gold ink</p><p>but by the time he had looked up, John and his "bride" were hiding in the hallway snickering</p><p>"actual children" mumbled Freddie while scribing down the "wedding" date</p><p>"heard that" yelled the pair</p><p>Freddie snickered and continued</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss it for good luck," said Freddie</p><p>john and roger leaned in and kissed opposite sides of the envelope and tossed it in the mailbox</p><p>they heard a camera shutter close and saw a polaroid fall into Freddie's hand</p><p>"awww look at the happy couple" Brian laughed</p><p>"They just look adorable," said Freddie</p><p>"Oh shut up," said roger a slight blush rising on his face</p><p>Freddie gave roger a surprised look and a raised eyebrow and decided that he would gossip with roger later and then turned on his heel and said "it looks like it's about to rain, lovies, and I spent about an hour on my hair this morning so unless you want to be without an umbrella I suggest we move on"</p><p>This was an empty threat seeing as Freddie hated walking alone, and the boys knew that but they followed him anyway</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>608 words!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Roger you Dumbass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie is helpful, John is chaotic, Roger doesn't like spiders, Brian almost regrets being vegetarian</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger awoke to john sitting on his chest.</p><p>"payback," John said, a wide grin splitting his face</p><p>"f-fuck you" Roger stumbled</p><p>"yes fuck John, I think you'd both enjoy that," said Freddie, not looking away from the two jackets he was comparing</p><p>"suck a cock Freddie," said Roger</p><p>Freddie gasped "how did you find out about my weekend plans?"</p><p>John snickered and stood up from the poor drummer</p><p>"Anyway, I got a week off of work at my uncle's shop. with full pay!" said John</p><p>"kickass!" said roger, shifting in bed</p><p>"so I figured we could celebrate." john finished</p><p>"How so" Freddie enquired </p><p>"I don't know, maybe we could go to a nice restaurant, or just wimpy's," John said, shrugging (AN I had to look up "central London fast food '70s" for this reference)</p><p>"hell yeah! Freddie, are you gonna come?" asked roger </p><p>"fuck yes!" said Freddie dropping the jackets and jumping onto his bed so he was lying on his stomach</p><p>"ah shit, we should ask Bri too," said Roger</p><p>"yeah, I"ll go do that" john sat up and yelled "BRIAN?!"</p><p>"YEAH?"  </p><p>"WANNA GO TO WIMPY'S TONIGHT?"</p><p>"SURE I DONT HAVE PLANS"</p><p>"ALRIGHT!"</p><p>"how about we regroup at five, me and Roger-" Freddie started</p><p>"Roger and I" John interrupted</p><p>"goddammit Deaky, Roger and I have to go to the stall"</p><p>"today?" Roger whined "yes Roger, Madam Mystery misses us," said Freddie "how do you know?" asked Roger, tilting his head like a dog looking at a treat</p><p>"ran into her at the liquor store," Freddie said simply</p><p>"ah that checks out," said roger</p><p>Roger stood up and John left to go replace Brian's hair paste with whipped cream</p><p>"soooooooo"</p><p>"what is it, Fred" sighed Roger, pulling on a pair of jeans before deciding they were too small </p><p>"yesterday you seemed pretty defensive when Brian and I were teasing about you and John looking like a couple," said Freddie </p><p>"yeah well, I was uncomfortable, yeah. Me and John are friends. that's like me saying you and Malcome would be good together" Roger said</p><p>"I really wouldn't object at the moment" Freddie half mumbled</p><p>"ANYWAY... I'm straight, and I uhh, I don't like men" said Roger, his face heating up as he rummaged through a box of various band shirts</p><p>"that was a redundant sentence," said Freddie</p><p>"oh God you're starting to sound like Deaky," said Roger</p><p>"no, I was pointing out the fact that when you lie, everything you say has a blaring redun- red- redundancy! got it"  said Freddie, clutching his fist at the small victory over a hard to pronounce word.</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about it Fred," mumbled Roger</p><p>Freddie's face dropped, realizing he had stepped over the line a bit</p><p>"oh darling its okay, we don't have to talk but if you want to just know my door is always open," Freddie said, taking up his mantle of the mother hen, seeing as the guitarist and usual coddler was in the next room trying to glue a potted plant's pot back together. </p><p>Roger changed the subject as he threw a shirt on the ground in disgust "FUCkinG SpiDer" he screeched</p><p>"SHIT" Freddie yelled</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Brian looked down at his salad sadly. he would admit that being a vegetarian sucked sometimes. and seeing your four best friends chomping down on a "bender in a bun" (AN look it up) while he had a bowl of wilted lettuce and a single tomato</p><p>"so" Roger began, "I have something to say"</p><p>everyone perked up </p><p>"well, I realized that we sent a wedding invitation without any engagement to speak of"</p><p>john's face heated up "oh god no, not in a wimpys, not when literally anyone could see, oh god oh fuck," he thought</p><p>"SO" roger grinned</p><p>"please no"</p><p>"will you John Richard Deacon"</p><p>"holy fuck roger"</p><p>"born august the 19th 1951"</p><p>"no please god"</p><p>"would you marry me?"</p><p>"Jesus christ roger"</p><p>"well?"</p><p>"yeah sure, that is a pretty nice ring" John laughed</p><p>Roger looked down at the red ring pop he held in a small tea box he had painted red</p><p>"yeah it's pretty fucking cool" giggled Freddie</p><p>"you are lucky that there is no one here. We could've been yelled at by so many people"</p><p>"Homosexuality is legal now" stated Roger</p><p>"amen," said Freddie taking a sip of his drink</p><p>Roger rolled his eyes, "besides, who would even believe it, I was holding a ring pop" he laughed </p><p>"I have to agree with John on this one, let's face it, we don't look like the straightest people on earth," Brian said gesturing to the long hair, platform shoes, and sequins on almost all of them</p><p>"Alright then fine, I won't give any grand gestures of affection, no matter how silly and obviously sarcastic they are," Roger said with his hands up in surrender</p><p>John sat with his ring in his mouth and looked over at Freddie with his tongue out</p><p>Freddie grinned and elbowed roger, who choked on his drink at johns face</p><p>John had his mouth wide open with his tongue bright red from the dye in the ring pop, his eyes were watery from the spicy sauce on the burger and his face was still red from the "proposal"</p><p>in other words, it looked like he was giving someone a blowjob</p><p>root beer spewed out of Brian's nose at the look on Roger's face</p><p>"Jesus christ Brian are you okay?" Freddie asked</p><p>John wiped his eyes and stuck his tongue back in his mouth "yeah Bri, you good?"</p><p>"Rog- Rogers" Brian wheezed</p><p>they looked over at Roger, his face still red and his eyes  wider than his usual "sleepy-eyed, slack-jawed, sex face" as his ex-girlfriend had described in a somehow hateful way</p><p>"I uh, I have to use the bathroom," Roger said as he scurried away</p><p>while Freddie and Brian were left wheezing john wondered how the face he made caused roger to act like he had seen a ghost</p><p>"All I did was stick my tongue out to show how red it was" he wiped his eyes again</p><p>Roger came back a few minutes later, his face and hair damp with tap water</p><p>"god Roger you took a full cold shower," said Freddie while John paid the bill and tipped the poor register worker</p><p>"shut up Freddie or ill drive home without you"</p><p>"Sorry, I guess I touched a nerve" </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Roger walked into his and Freddie's room</p><p>"I think I want to talk"</p><p>"fucking finally"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1007 words my dudes. </p><p>I meant for this to be a little bit more serious and slow-burn-y but I gave up on that</p><p>have you drank any water? go drink some</p><p>have you eaten? go get fruit or something</p><p>taken your meds? gotten any exercise? </p><p>are you binding or tucking? check how long it been and take a break if it's been more than five or six hours</p><p>if you're looking for a sign to stay alive tonight, this is it.</p><p>I love you all and have a good day or night, </p><p>-ZIGGY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I will Beat their ass to next thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger and freddie dicuss trauma, Brian is hot, John is Fucking Adorable</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(TW: MENTIONS OF HOMOPHOBIA AND CENSORED SLURS) </p><p>I'll give a summary at the end of the part. if you are easily upset or have a history with these sorts of things skip to after I put a:</p><p>***************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"so," said Roger, feeling a little uncomfortable</p><p>"so" replied Freddie, who had taken it upon himself to help the poor blond.</p><p>"Alright then, you are the second person I will have ever told this." Roger started, toying with a broken mood ring on his index finger, "I think I might be bisexual" He stated tears pooling in his eyes, "and I know you are gay... in some capacity. but every time I even think about it I just hear her voice" tears left his dropping eyes as his voice broke, he was ready to fall into Freddie's arms and sob but the singer wrapped an arm around him and pulled roger into his chest</p><p>"shh shh shh, it's alright darling," Freddie said in a soft tone "is this girl the first one you told?" he asked, trying to be gentle </p><p>"uh, yeah... she was the girl that ran out of the club about six months ago, the one that was trying to get into Brians pants," roger said through shuddering sobs</p><p>"ah yes. that lines up. but its alright love, you're fine, she isn't here, she's gone" Freddie whispered. "can you breathe for me? in and out, in and out." </p><p>Freddie guided Roger through whatever attack he was having, the poor boy had so much to let out</p><p>"shh shh shh shh, in and out" Freddie guided "are you coherent?" he asked</p><p>"yeah, I think" roger rasped, wiping away stray tears</p><p>"do you still wanna talk?" Freddie asked concernedly</p><p>"yeah, I think its best to get it off my chest" roger sighed "I met her at a bar and I intended for it to just be another fling, but she caught me sneaking out in the morning, uh she got attached and I started to trust her, so I told her... and I uh"roger sniffles "she called me a q**er and a f**, and she left, ran out of the club and took a taxi. she mailed all my shit and left." his voice broke again and he started sobbing into Freddie's shirt</p><p>***************************************************************************************</p><p>(summary: Roger had a shitty ex who he came out to as bi, she was, in typical fanfiction fashion, terribly homophobic and generally horrible about it. they broke up. also freddie is helpful and the second person he has ever told)</p><p> </p><p>"oh darling here," Freddie said as he stroked roger's hair and gave him a glass of water that had been on the nightstand </p><p>roger quickly gulped down the water and pulled a face "it's dusty" he said as his nose wrinkled</p><p>Freddie laughed a little and apologized then pulled roger back into a tight hug "if anyone ever and I mean ever says anything like that to you again I will beat their ass to next Tuesday" he growled</p><p>roger giggled and burrowed into Freddie's sweater. "I think I like John"</p><p>Freddie snorted "congratulations, you are officially the last to know" </p><p>"what?! John knows?" Roger yelped</p><p>"well he doesn't exactly but you aren't exactly the best at hiding things, john is just so goddamn oblivious he wouldn't know if you proposed, oh wait you did, didn't you," Freddie said half-jokingly </p><p>"Jesus christ Fred don't scare me like that," said Roger, hand over his heart</p><p>"Sorry," said the singer </p><p>"could you sing for me," asked Roger, with his head resting in Freddie's lap</p><p> Freddie looked down into Roger's "pwetty pwease" eyes and sighed "sure Blondie" </p><p>"Funny how love is everywhere just look and see</p><p>Funny how love is anywhere you're bound to be</p><p>Funny how love is every song in every key</p><p>Funny how love is coming home in time for tea</p><p>Funny funny funny oh</p><p>Funny how love is the end of the lies</p><p> </p><p>When the truth begins tomorrow comes</p><p>Tomorrow brings tomorrow brings love</p><p>In the shape of things</p><p>That's what love is that's what love is"</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Morning bastard," Brian said, peeking his head into Roger and Freddie's room</p><p>Roger groaned and threw a pillow weakly in brians direction "go way"</p><p>"Freddie said you had a rough night but he didn't explain why." said Brian, "he said it was a private matter" </p><p>"yeah it is, now kindly fuck off," said Roger</p><p>"Alright, just know that john is making omelets," said Brian casually</p><p>"deadass?" asked Roger. Brian nodded</p><p>Roger was up and in the kitchen in a flash where he saw possibly the most adorable thing ever</p><p>John had on blue striped button-down PJs and a pink lacey apron on and he was swaying along to "Your Song" by Elton John playing on the radio as he folded the omelet and put it on a plate and the plate into the oven to keep it warm while he cooked the others </p><p>"Good morning!" john said brightly</p><p>Roger's heart melted as he grinned like a golden retriever. "morning," he said. </p><p>"want an omelet? they're my mom's recipe, I guess it's hard to fuck up an omelet unless you count the folding, that bits tricky." john rambled</p><p>"I would love an omelet" roger sighed, "I'm just starved"</p><p>Brian walked in with a towel around his waist and his hair wet, "Freddie, do you know where my blowdryer is? if my hair airdries it looks ridiculous," </p><p>Freddie was too busy choking on his coffee at the sight of the towel riding dangerously low on Brians hips and his skin still damp</p><p>"Uhm yes dear it thinks its" Freddie coughs, "I think it's next to Rogers bed"</p><p>"On the floor?" Brian said, cocking an eyebrow </p><p>"yeah sorry Brimi," said Roger swooping in to save his useless gay of a friend.</p><p>as Brian trudged off John spoke up "Jesus Christ he's oblivious." he said, to which Freddie burst out laughing "Darling," he started "you have no idea"</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Freddie was out with his parents and Brian was teaching, so Roger and John were sitting on the couch, John was writing in a notebook and Roger was sitting upside-down with a spoon balanced on his nose</p><p>"is thalweg a word?"</p><p>"How should I know, I am simply the resident dumb blond," Roger said deadpan </p><p>"you're not dumb, you write amazing songs and you have a BSc at east London polytechnic," John said "you are much more intelligent than you ever give yourself credit for and I'm tired of you constantly putting yourself down, whether or not you're joking." his eyes dropped and his hair hid his face</p><p>Roger's eyes went wide and his face went red. John... cared? he knew that all of them cared, hell Freddie cradled him in his arms whilst he sobbed the night before. But John never usually did this. Roger wondered how long John had been thinking about this before today. Did John actually like him? those were all questions he would answer later because John was clearly embarrassed by his outburst</p><p>"I'll uh... I'll try to not put myself down so much" said and looked up at john nervously</p><p>if they had been in any sort of proper sitting position roger would have kissed the brunet, but he was almost glad he didn't. "John is straight."  he kept thinking, trying to hammer it into his skull, "he doesn't want to be in a relationship with you." over and over again. it was honestly exhausting</p><p>"Roger?" said John</p><p>"Hm?" he replied</p><p>"would you wanna trade rooms with Brian? or I could swap with Freddie. I just think it would be a good way to finally get them together." </p><p>"Yeah, that's a great idea! honestly, the sexual tension is suffocating. did you see Freddie's face when Brian came out in that towel this morning?"</p><p>"Yeah! Or yesterday when Freddie dropped the keys to the van? how red Brian's face got when he bent over?"</p><p>the rhythm section broke out in laughter. This truly was a great plan</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1312words!!</p><p>have you drank any water? go drink some</p><p>have you eaten? go get fruit or something</p><p>taken your meds? gotten any exercise?</p><p>are you binding or tucking? check how long it been and take a break if it's been more than five or six hours</p><p>if you're looking for a sign to stay alive tonight, this is it.</p><p>I love you all and have a good day or night,</p><p>-ZIGGY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The RSVP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elton Replies, and Freddie is too tired for this shit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ROOMMATE MEETING! I REPEAT, ROOMMATE MEETING" called Roger, waving a small bell</p><p> Freddie stumbled in, wearing red checkered boxers and an oversized Led Zepplin shirt</p><p>"Jesus Christ Blondie, it's practically sunrise," said Freddie, wiping sleep from his eyes</p><p>"yes but if I don't bring this up now I'm going to forget it so be a lad and grab the others"</p><p>Freddie groaned and walked into the other room</p><p>"Hello dears, Roger has finally snapped and he's calling a meeting," Freddie half-whispered</p><p>Brian groaned and rolled over. John remained snoring.</p><p>"Christ, Roger said the sun is a planet"</p><p>Brian sat bolt upright "What?" </p><p>He didn't wait for an answer and instead walked out into the main room, cursing.</p><p>John still hadn't woken up so Freddie leaned in and said "Roger ate the last bowl of cereal last night,"</p><p>John opened his eyes, squinted and managed to whisper "that bastard"</p><p>he tossed the covers off and stomped into the other room to tell roger off.</p><p>before either guitarist had the chance to strangle him, Freddie calmly explained that he had simply needed them up for the meeting, and Roger may have eaten the last of the cereal, but he wasn't aware that John was saving it.</p><p>"Alright then, what is this meeting about?" asked Brian, still cranky and in need of a coffee</p><p>"well me and john-"</p><p>"John and I" interrupted the bassist</p><p> "FOR FUCK'S SAKE! John and I were talking last night and we decided that we wanted to let you two room together, right john?"</p><p>"oh yeah! we figured that Freddie would want the room with more light because he is constantly taking the bathroom 'cause the light is shit in his room, and I wanted a darker room because it gets really bright and too hot in the morning." john babbled, happily enough considering he was ready to kill the drummer seconds ago.</p><p>"plus an upside of brian not being woken up by me sitting on John"</p><p>"Yeah, that happens surprisingly often doesn't it?"</p><p>"Alright then let's get to work!" said Freddie excitedly </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"finally," said Freddie, flopping down on what used to be john's bed</p><p>Brian sat on the other bed tinkering with a small telescope. his brow furrowed and he suddenly spoke up, "did you take your last name after the planet, the element, or the god?"</p><p>Freddie looked confused "hrm?"</p><p>"Mercury, The planet closest to the sun, the toxic element often called quicksilver, or the Roman god of travel, thieves and like, almost everything else."</p><p>"Oh, well I took it from My Fairy King, and I can't quite remember where the "Mother Mercury" line came from," said Freddie, he clearly hadn't really expected to be asked about it much, "on a different note, what's that smell?"</p><p>"I'm not sure but it smells familiar," said Roger, who had been attempting to do the thing where you climb up a doorway, you know what I mean.</p><p>The three men walked into the kitchen to see John with his hair up in a ponytail and wearing his pink frilly apron, he was standing at the oven holding a pan of freshly baked bread with a gap-toothed smile splitting his face.</p><p>if you listened very closely and ignored Freddie's lengthy-expression of gratitude you might've been able to hear the mouse-like squeak the emitted from Roger at the sight of his band-mate, and "fiance" looking so damn cute</p><p>"who's recipe did you use Deaky?" asked Freddie </p><p>"it was my great-great grandmother's and it's been passed down, unchanged I might add, from her,"  said john</p><p>"so four generations," said Brian, "let's say each generation is about 30 years, thirty times four is simple, 120 years ago that's the 1850's"</p><p>"and that's just the oldest recorded version we have," said john smugly, "my grandmother said she remembered her grandmother talking about how much older the recipe was than her"</p><p>"holy shit John this is fucking great," said Roger, his mouth was full of hot bread and butter</p><p>"Thanks, Rog," </p><p>"Really, I grew up on fresh bread and this" he gestured wildly to the six loaves on the counter, "is the best bread I've ever fucking had"</p><p>before long the four were sitting at the table, making relatively normal conversation with one another, and eating bread and tea</p><p>"so Rog, any news on that invitation to Elton John?" asked Brian</p><p>"strangely, no" Roger shrugged</p><p>"maybe we won't get a reply and Roger's little proposal will remain a memory," said Freddie</p><p>"aw, that would suck," said John, who still had the ring pop base on the desk he hauled into Roger's room. He had been thinking about making it into a real ring with some cool rocks he found on a walk in the park.</p><p>"yeah, it would," Roger said</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"SHIT!" Roger burst into the flat </p><p>"what is it?" the boys questioned with tones varying from mildly amused to anxious to horrified</p><p>"WE GOT A RESPONSE," said Roger</p><p>"and that's a bad thing why?" asked Freddie, now growing worried</p><p> "HE R.S.V.P-ED" Roger yelled and handed them the letter</p><p>the envelope contained their invitation which read:</p><p> </p><p>Your Honour is requested at the</p><p>(Not yet legally binding) </p><p>Wedding of </p><p> Mr. John Richard Deacon</p><p>and</p><p> Mr. Roger Meddowes Taylor</p><p>on</p><p>Tuesday, April 20th</p><p>1971</p><p>Noon</p><p>Asylum Chaple</p><p>London</p><p> </p><p>and Elton John's R.S.V.P which read:</p><p> </p><p> Mr. John Richard Deacon and Mr. Roger Meddowes Taylor. </p><p>   I would be delighted to attend the reception, </p><p>Sincerely, </p><p>Elton John</p><p>   Elton John</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Holy Fuck..." said Freddie, "how are we gonna do this?"</p><p>"what are we gonna do?" said Brian, wringing his hands, "I told you this was a bad idea..." </p><p>"Today is what..? February the... what is it?" asked Freddie</p><p>"the... 11th, Sunday is Valentine's Day" Brian answered</p><p>"so we have two months to clear this up... OR" said Freddie, grinning now "we have two months to plan a wedding"</p><p> </p><p>994 words!!</p><p>have you drank any water? go drink some</p><p>have you eaten? go get fruit or something</p><p>taken your meds? gotten any exercise?</p><p>are you binding or tucking? check how long it been and take a break if it's been more than five or six hours</p><p>if you're looking for a sign to stay alive tonight, this is it.</p><p>I love you all and have a good day or night,</p><p>-ZIGGY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. May as Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is me expressing how touch-starved I am lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(AN: this is shameless fluff, I am not sorry)</p><p> </p><p>"Fred no," said Brian "First off, and this one may not be true, but I don't think either of them is gay." he glanced at Roger and John, both avoiding eye-contact, "Secondly, we don't have the funds. Third, do you know how to plan a wedding and execute it properly?"</p><p> Freddie defended himself "I'm not sure about the first bit." He winked at the two "As for the second part, I can pick up a job as well as John. Third, not really but I can get in contact with some relatives back home"</p><p>"I refuse to have this conversation without some valid points because I know you can and will kick my ass in this argument," said Brian curtly "I'm going to think of why it would be impossible for this to go well"</p><p>"But we don't exactly have another option do we?" Freddie began "should we write him like "oh sorry Elton we simply were trying to scam you out of an expensive gift" or do we grab some friends and someone to "officiate" and make off knowing that we did it?"</p><p>"it's honestly up to you guys, I'll go to the "ceremony" if it happens but I will not, I repeat NOT be helping with any of this shit," said Brian "I've gotten you guys out of enough situations"</p><p>Roger looked down to the ground and sighed, he wondered if there was a way to make it out of this without strangling Freddie, he knew it would be "there's no way we're using those streamers" and "you aren't telling me you're wearing that suit darling"</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>John missed rooming with Brian.</p><p>Brian was a heavy sleeper, a quiet sleeper. But Roger? Roger was noisy, to say the least. and it didn't help that he now had to hide his attraction from the man sleeping shirtless less than four feet away.</p><p>He also now had to put up with him talking in his sleep and, whimpering?</p><p>He rolled over to see Roger with his brow furrowed and arms hugged tight around himself, small whimpers and cries were audible and he wondered if he was having a nightmare. He truly was a sad pathetic sight. the sheets were gone and you could see his ribs. he was shivering with blond hair strewn across the pillow.</p><p>John slowly stood up and tiptoed over to his mate's bed and sat down. he laid a hand across his arm and slowly tried to shake him awake. Roger woke up in a fright. his face was damp with tears and sweat and he immediately clung to john like a small child, burying his face in the bassist's long hair.</p><p>John raised his hand and slowly began rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. </p><p>"Shhh shh Rog, it's alright. it was a dream. you're fine.' he rocked forwards and backward, humming "when I'm 64" slightly off-key.</p><p>Roger eventually stopped shaking and his breathing leveled out. "did you have a nightmare?" John asked concernedly</p><p>"Yeah, I uh, I dreamt that I woke up and, none" he paused "none of you guys knew who I was." he pursed his lips and looked down at the cat patterned pyjama pants he stole from Freddie</p><p>"oh, Rog, "John whispered emphatically. </p><p>after a few minutes, Roger was calm and John was convinced that he was truly alright. John began to stand up before Roger weakly grabbed his arm, "could you stay?" he asked in a small voice. </p><p>John looked into his dull blue eyes, eyelashes still heavy with tears, and any and all reason for him to go to his own bed was gone. He smiled a little and lifted the blanket next to Roger to crawl in with him. "May as well," he said simply</p><p>The bed was small so the two had to lie almost chest to chest to be able to stay on, and the blankets were thin so it was all the more reason for them to cuddle. </p><p>Roger was trying his best to not actually purr, John's sleep shirt was soft against his face, his strawberry shampoo was sweet on the drummer's nose, and his heartbeat was a steady rhythm, lulling him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Freddie walked John and Roger's room, or "The Rhythm Room" as they had christened it. He only wanted to look for the teacup he had left yesterday, but he walked in on Roger and John, cuddled up under a blanket with John softly snoring. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from "awwww"-ing.</p><p>Freddie grabbed his teacup and tiptoed out, happy for the two.</p><p>he looked at the analog clock  in the kitchen and sighed "5:15", "alright", he thought, "time to plan a fucking wedding"</p><p>an empty notebook was set on the table and a cup of coffee beside it, a pencil hit the paper, and the hours passed in minutes.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>John woke up to the smell of lavender and a warm body pressed against him, he tried to remember if there had been a show and he had gone home with someone, but he couldn't remember them having a show in weeks, he opened his eyes and saw blond hair "fuck" he thought "Did I sleep with Roger last night?"  he shifted and looked for suspicious stains. After finding none he decided to enjoy the moment and figure it out later, it wasn't often that he had someone to cuddle up with, let alone the man he had been making heart eyes at for a fucking year. </p><p>Long after John had drifted off, Roger began to stir. He nuzzled into the warmth before realizing that he was in his own bed, and the chest he was burrowing into was flat. "fuck" he thought and looked up, John was so peaceful, Roger sighed a happy sigh and realized that "fuck if John is in my bed does that mean that..." he remembered his nightmare and John comforting him. He remembered strawberry shampoo and a heavy heartbeat</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1011 words!!</p><p> </p><p>have you drank any water? go drink some</p><p>have you eaten? go get fruit or something</p><p>taken your meds? gotten any exercise?</p><p>are you binding or tucking? check how long it been and take a break if it's been more than five or six hours</p><p>if you're looking for a sign to stay alive tonight, this is it.</p><p>I love you all and have a good day or night,</p><p>-ZIGGY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Flashback Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John has a sexuality crisis, Roger is angry with himself, Freddie mediates, Brian is scared</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John woke again and saw Roger snuggled up to his chest, long eyelashes lying delicately on his cheek, he smelled of lavender and it was the only thing poor John could think about</p><p>"holy shit," he thought "I am so so fucked when he wakes up. He's such light sleeper as well, he would wake up the second I tried to leave"</p><p>so John lay there, terrified</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>July 1969</p><p>"Brian!" Roger called, "They're touching down!!"</p><p>Roger leaned closer to the black and white tv and yelled again "c'mon you great poodly fuck, you've been working yourself into a panic over this and you aren't even watching"</p><p>"one sec" Brian winced as several bowls clattered out of the cupboard. H sprinted across the room and sat next to the blond</p><p>the tv rang out in Neil Armstrongs distorted voice" one small step *CHH* for man *ch* one giant leap, for mankind"</p><p>the look of wonder in the pair's eyes was akin to a child on Christmas as they whooped and cheered</p><p>"Hell yeah! Man has made it to the moon"</p><p>Brian yelled almost louder than Roger and threw his hands up</p><p>"And now we may go farther than ever before, to the stars and past galaxies, this is simply the beginning of the space age!" Said Brian in a jokingly grandiose tone</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>when Roger wakes up he sees John again, this time awake, and he looked frightened </p><p>"Hey what's wrong Deaks?" he asked gently</p><p>"nothing" he replied</p><p>"c'mon man I've known you for like, well maybe just over a year, but I can tell when people are scared, I used to room with Brian, just me and Brian and like, 50 pounds worth of furniture. Empathy is kinda important in that situation" Roger said</p><p>"I suppose," John said,</p><p>"so what's bothering you man?" Roger prods</p><p>"I just was worried that we did something, I don't exactly remember what happened or how I ended up in your bed" </p><p>"oh" </p><p>"not that I would be entirely opposed to that, I mean not like" John sighs "I'm gonna go make breakfast and uh, Roger"</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"you want an omelet?" a gap-toothed grin splits John's face</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds great man" Roger smiled </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>October 1971</p><p>"Jesus Christ its windy," said Roger</p><p>"I would say its closer to blustery," said John with a grin</p><p>Freddie rolled his eyes and reached for his keys. "so that was an interesting photoshoot"</p><p>"yeah it was." said Roger "you had fun with that sword didn't you Fred?" </p><p>"Yeah, I'd like to have a swordfight," said Brian, obviously a little dizzy, I guess Freddie's driving will do that</p><p>Roger and John looked at each other before bursting out laughing "mate" Roger giggles "I don't think you realize what that means" </p><p>Brian furrowed his brow and then his jaw dropped "Jesus you two, I meant like a duel you perverts. Like fencing?" </p><p>"yeah but it didn't sound like it dear," said Freddie, cracking a smile</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Goddammit!" Roger whisper-yelled</p><p>"why am I a dumbass? I could've explained but NOOOO! I just sat there like an idiot while he sulked into the kitchen" he held his face in his hands. "I let him go"</p><p>"don't worry dear, if its any consolation I think he is having the exact same thoughts" a voice came from the doorway</p><p>"Go 'way Fred. I don't wanna talk"</p><p>"Alright then, but he is flipping the omelets with very little enthusiasm. that's a sure sign he's mad at himself" said Freddie</p><p>"or maybe he's mad at me," moped Roger while playing with a loose thread on his thin comforter</p><p>"doubt it, he's very bad at having an internal monologue" he countered, inspecting his chipped nail polish</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds great man" Roger smiled </p><p>John walked out of the room and put his face in his hands "Jesus Christ John" he whispered</p><p>he walked into the main room and pulled on his apron and grabbed one of Brians "no pull" hair ties</p><p>"bell peppers, shredded cheddar, eggs, jalapenos, and bacon from when Brian was away with family," John said as he pulled ingredients from the fridge. </p><p>"Why did I fucking say that? god, I'm an idiot." John scolds himself, unaware of Freddie slinking away from the table.</p><p>"he's just so goddamn confusing" he muttered "one minute its a frankly adorable fake proposal, and the next, he's checking out the woman ahead of us in line"</p><p>he chopped up the peppers and bacon and separated the meat from the other ingredients, "but I'm not gay, am I? I mean, I've had girlfriends and stuff, and I loved them, but Roger is just...." he trailed off "why can't this just be simple?" he sighed</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>March 1971</p><p>  "So you don't have any pets?" asked John "I'm allergic to dogs"</p><p>"well, I have a cat and Brian's high horse sometimes makes an appearance, but no dogs," said Freddie, snickering at the look on Brian's face</p><p>"I love cats! my little sister had one growing up." John said grinning "and Brian can't be that bad"</p><p>"then I suppose you could move in with us!" joked Freddie, throwing his arms open wide</p><p>"let's just see how he plays first, Freddie," said Brian</p><p>John played the intro to Keep Yourself Alive, simple but fast. Roger, who was already awestruck by the bassist, damn near squeaked at how fast his hands moved, "Jesus christ Roger what are you doing"  He thought as the bassist switched to a slower, more ominous, Dazed And Confused by Led Zepplin</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Brian woke to an unusually quiet flat, John was cooking, Freddie and Roger weren't fighting, </p><p>it seemed like the calm before the storm.</p><p> </p><p>937 words!!</p><p>sorry, this one is a little late, its been difficult to write with all this shit going on. </p><p>but, in the words of Queen  (and Pink Floyd I guess) "The Show Must Go On"</p><p>have you drank any water? go drink some</p><p>have you eaten? go get fruit or something</p><p>taken your meds? gotten any exercise?</p><p>are you binding or tucking? check how long it been and take a break if it's been more than five or six hours</p><p>if you're looking for a sign to stay alive tonight, this is it.</p><p>I love you all and have a good day or night,</p><p>-ZIGGY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cigarettes and a Low Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger is Flirty then Panicked, Freddie and Brian are actual Mother Hens, John gets sick</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger stormed out of the studio, Freddie's words echoing in his mind.</p><p>"faster Rog, god it's still too slow Rog, pick up the pace Rog," said Roger in a mocking tone as he lit a cigarette.</p><p>"If I go any faster my arms'll fall off" he mumbled around the cig.</p><p>"Freddie feels bad," said a voice from the shadows.</p><p>"go away Deaky," said Roger.</p><p>John hopped out the door and into the alley with Roger, he pulled a pack of Malborough's out of his back pocket "the guys sent me out to cheer you up"</p><p>Roger furrowed his brow "you smoke?" he asked </p><p>"No, but I know you do," said John simply as he tried and failed to light the lighter. "when you forget to grab them on the way out the door you get pissy so I decided to keep a pack on me," he continued to try to light the lighter, his thumb wasn't going fast enough on the flint wheel.</p><p>"here mate," said Roger, he leaned over to John and put the end of his half-finished cig to John's unlit one and waited for it to catch. Still holding the cig in his mouth.</p><p>the rough approximation of the thoughts in John's head was about "holy shit holy shit his lips holy shit his eyes oh my god holy shit" </p><p>when Roger pulled away John was standing with his face flushed and the now lit cigarette dangling from his lips.</p><p>"you know what John, I think you cheered me up" Roger then walked back into the studio, leaving John spluttering over the fact that he had been centimeters away from kissing his bandmate, and the fact that he did not smoke, and had very weak lungs apparently</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John woke up with the taste of cigarette smoke on his tongue and a blond leaning over him </p><p>"he's alright Fred" Roger yelled over his shoulder</p><p>"what the hell?" john whimpered</p><p>"yesterday at supper you said you were tired and went to bed early, right?" Roger started "and you woke me up this morning, whining and whimpering and running a low fever"</p><p>"I'm fine Rog-" John began but was interrupted by Freddie busting in</p><p>"oh, Johnny are you quite alright? oh dear" he put a hand to John's forehead "oh darling you're warm" Freddie then slapped a cold, damp cloth to his head, and ran back to the kitchen.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," Roger said, wide-eyed as he watched Freddie waltzing in with a breakfast in bed tray, laden with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup from a can, a (blessedly) oral thermometer, a glass of orange juice, and two ibuprofen.</p><p>"Oh darling," Freddie mumbled he popped the thermometer into johns mouth and waited for a reading </p><p>"100.1" the thermometer read</p><p>"yup, that's a fever," said Brian from the doorway</p><p>Freddie then handed john the pills and orange juice, which he took with ease.</p><p>Brian helpfully flipped the cloth, which had now been warmed to an unsettling degree</p><p>Roger was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching Freddie and Brian mama hen-ing over the poor bassist</p><p>Roger's mind was in another place, the night before, his mind kept replaying the moment, "I think you cheered me up?"  he thought "Jesus Roger, if you had been any more forward you would've turned into Freddie"</p><p>"Freddie I'm fine" insisted John "I probably just spent too much time outside in the cold yesterday," he said, glancing at Roger over Freddie's shoulder.</p><p>"This is why you don't smoke with blondie over there," said Freddie "you walk out to talk and he leaves you there"</p><p>"Jesus Fred, is this about the time I left you at the market? I swear to god I thought you were right behind me" said Roger </p><p>"You should've known I wasn't there! when was the last time you heard me being completely silent while walking past Madam Mystery's stall?" said Freddie</p><p>Brian and John were left in the room as Roger and Freddie argued their way out.</p><p>Brian rubbed his temples and sighed "if they don't stop fighting I'm going to have an aneurysm." he said</p><p>John sighed and rolled over</p><p>"Hey buddy, are you alright?" asked Brian gently </p><p>"yeah, m'fine," whispered John,</p><p>"No, you're not," Brian said "Roger left you outside yesterday in the pouring rain" </p><p>"yeah, and?" John said</p><p>"He shouldn't do that. John, you need to learn how to stand up for yourself"</p><p>"I know how to stand up for myself brian, I wanted to stay out there, I was choking on cigarette smoke and I wasn't going back inside, and plus, I really don't care what you think. I just don't want to stir the pot" said John, his words muffled due to the fact that he had mushed his face into the pillows</p><p>Brian was half shocked and half impressed at the mousy-haired bassist's words</p><p>"Alright, uh, sorry John, ill go make sure they don't burn down the building"</p><p>"Thanks, buddy," said John, now significantly more cheerful.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Roger and Freddie were not, in fact, committing arson. they were actually going over Freddie's sketches and plans for the wedding so far</p><p>"so I have a friend at a chapel that can give us a discount, and we can get flowers from my sister, she was a wonderful garden, food might be a bit of an issue but I recently put in an application at a caterer so that could be a discount, but we need someone to officiate, you and John can't cause you're the ones getting "married" and I can't cause I'm actually ordained, don't ask, so that leaves either Brian or maybe..." Freddie trailed off as he searched the huge binder</p><p>Brian and Roger were sitting at the table in front of him, mildly confused, but enthusiastic</p><p>"I could officiate I guess," said Brian</p><p>"OH thank you, darling," said Freddie "now that only leaves guests, now I suppose..." </p><p>Freddie began to ramble on, Brian wasn't listening exactly but he was paying attention, paying attention to how he moved his hands as he talked, the way that he was careful about "s" and "th" sounds, and how, when he was really focused on what he was talking about, he dropped his and from his mouth and stopped hiding his teeth.</p><p>Brian was, as the kids say, Whipped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holy 1060 words batman!!</p><p>have you drank any water? go drink some</p><p>have you eaten? go get fruit or something</p><p>taken your meds? gotten any exercise?</p><p>are you binding or tucking? check how long it been and take a break if it's been more than five or six hours</p><p>if you're looking for a sign to stay alive tonight, this is it.</p><p>I love you all and have a good day or night,</p><p>-ZIGGY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Basically a Beach episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the band goes to the pool, then a lil surprise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(for the purposes of this fic, the pride flag was created in 1969 instead of 1978)</p><p>John had, thankfully, recovered by the next day. Freddie decided to celebrate John waking up and not immediately running to grab the Vic's with a small muffin. Albeit a chewy, slightly burned muffin, but he put the effort in and that's what counted.</p><p>They chalked everything up to a small cold that had been going around London for weeks. </p><p>"so what are we gonna do today?" asked Roger.</p><p>"I'm not sure, I'm going back to work tomorrow, and I'm gonna have to walk Freddie to his job interview, so to get him up I'll have to wake up an hour beforehand," said John, now completely fine.</p><p>"Well, first of all, fuck you too Deaky," said Freddie "And second of all," he threw their bathing suits at them, "I think we're going to the pool" he grinned</p><p>Brian sighed "Freddie its March"</p><p>"Indoor pools are a thing darling," said Freddie, already in the bathroom rummaging for his waterproof eyeliner.</p><p>"Freddie, John might still be contagious, and we don't know how or when he caught it, so for all we know, we're just in an incubation period before we get sick as well" Brian rambled on </p><p>"Brimi, chill," said Roger, "it's not like it's a deadly virus, sweeping the globe" (AN: ('-') I am aware)</p><p>Brian rolled his eyes, "Fine then, lets go, I guess we need the exercise,"</p><p>Freddie peeked his head out of the bathroom, eyes wide with fake offense "are you calling us fat?"</p><p>Brian spluttered "NO! I uh, I meant that we haven't been having any shows and uh, none of us have been keeping much muscle mass."</p><p>By the time Brian was done shakily explaining himself, Freddie was on the ground laughing.</p><p>"Darling," he wiped a tear from his eye, "I was joking" </p><p>"I knew that!" exclaimed Brian, </p><p>Freddie peeked his head back into the bathroom "Good news dears! this eyeliner is waterproof"</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The boys walked into the pool area, Roger wore green swim trunks, Brian's were a galaxy pattern his mom had found in a store "it would just look fantastic on you sweetheart", John's were blue, a little too big and had the drawstring cinched tight, Freddie's were significantly shorter and a bright red.</p><p>The pool was empty, except for a small family with two kids, about 13 and 16 by Freddie's approximation. </p><p>Roger reached into the beach bag that Freddie carried in, moved aside the towels, and began blowing up a set of water wings.</p><p>"water wings Rog?" asked Brian sarcastically</p><p>"I can't swim," said Roger between breaths</p><p>"really? do tell," said Freddie </p><p>Roger muttered something incomprehensible around the small nozzle </p><p>"Pardon?" asked Brian</p><p>"well I don't like the ocean an-" he cut off as john cannonballed into the water, soaking the teenage girl as the younger brother laughed</p><p>"Sorry," John squeaked</p><p>the girl sighed and the parents glared at the group, </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, John?"</p><p>"mph" </p><p>Roger and John were laying across two pool floaties and listening to the music playing over the loudspeaker.</p><p>"would you ever want to... I dunno," Roger rolled over a bit, almost drowning in the process, "maybe Uhm... go for dinner?"</p><p>Roger was confused by his lack of security, he was used to being able to just sidle up to a person and suavely asking them out. Not almost tumbling out of a pool toy meant for toddlers, and stumbling over his words.</p><p>John slid off his floatie with surprising ease, "You mean like a date?" hope pooled in his stomach</p><p>"Uh, I mean... I mean if you wanna?" Roger looked up at him through thick eyelashes </p><p>The bassist's eyes shot wide. "alright," he thought "sexuality crisis averted, I am gay"</p><p>"Yeah," John said breathlessly "yeah, that sounds great"</p><p>(AN: y'all thought I was gonna give you another random chapter HA)</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!?" screeched Freddie, "YOU'RE SERIOUS- WAIT OH, MY GOD"</p><p>"Fred it's not that big a deal-" said Roger</p><p>"OH MY GOD YES IT IS!!" he yelled "TELL ME EVERYTHING"</p><p>"Alright, uh. I and John were sitting in the pool, chillin' y' know, I said "hey d'you maybe wanna go out for dinner tonight?" and he said yes and he was so goddamn cute and," he paused for breath "yeah it's a pretty big deal"</p><p>"So are we gonna get you dressed or what?!" asked Freddie</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Roger slid out of the bathroom in sock feet wearing a black blazer with red inside, flared jeans, and a white t-shirt. feeling cocky he strolled up to a mirror and ran his hands through his hair </p><p>"wonderful dear," said Freddie, slightly distracted by Brian in the other room, dancing to whatever cheesy ABBA song was playing.</p><p>Roger followed his gaze, and his eyes softened upon realizing how gay his best friend really was.</p><p>"Jesus, Fred, just ask him out already!" he whispered</p><p>"I have no idea what you mean," said Freddie, now sufficiently shaken out of his daze.</p><p>Roger sighed and pulled him into his and John's room "Fred, man, it is so goddamn obvious that you like him, if I can ask Deaky out, then you can talk to the fucking poodle,"</p><p>"oh yeah... the Deaky situation," said Freddie "so do you know if he's gay or bi or-"</p><p>Roger just pointed at the rather large rainbow flag on the wall.</p><p>"when'd he get that?" </p><p>"When we got home from the pool he just pulled it out from under his bed and hung it up, and then he gave me this adorable smile~" Roger trailed off "yeah I uh, I think he uh, got it a while ago and was gonna put it up when he came out"</p><p>"yeah that probably checks out," Freddie said, "so are you gonna see what your Romeo is wearing, or Juliet, that's your business."</p><p>Roger snorted and opened the door up again and walked out into the living room.</p><p>He sucked in a breath seeing Brian desperately trying to get John to undo a button and "drop the bow-tie mate," </p><p>John had a maroon button down on with a black bowtie, black flared pants, and his leather belt somehow still letting him look adorable.</p><p>"So, where are we goin'?" asked John</p><p> </p><p>Y'all thought I was just gonna let this die, didn't you? </p><p>sorry this took me so long though, family shit</p><p>1035 words though!!</p><p>have you drank any water? go drink some</p><p>have you eaten? go get fruit or something</p><p>taken your meds? gotten any exercise?</p><p>are you binding or tucking? check how long it been and take a break if it's been more than five or six hours</p><p>if you're looking for a sign to stay alive tonight, this is it.</p><p>I love you all and have a good day or night,</p><p>-ZIGGY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger and John get their shit together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uhm, I was thinking this nice Japanese place down the street?" said Roger</p><p>"No way you two eat there before I do!" yelled Freddie from the hall</p><p>"Alright then," sighed Roger "where do you wanna go John?"</p><p>"well I'm not so sure really," John said, fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves</p><p>"well, there's supposed to be a new Italian place across the street from there?"</p><p>"That sounds nice!" said John, lighting up.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>John and Roger sat at a table, the pesto they had ordered took roughly an hour to arrive and ended up being cold and tasted of old basil and garlic</p><p>(AN: this exact thing once happened to me, thanks a lot east side Marios)</p><p>"Bleh," said John</p><p>Roger sighed "we should ask for a cheque,"</p><p>"yeah probably" the waitress walked by "could you be a sweetheart and get me and my cousin a takeaway container?" John said, deepening his voice,</p><p>"sure doll," said the waitress, through popping gum, passed John a cheque which she had quickly scribbled her phone number "call me" she winked.</p><p>John gave her a soft smile and stood up</p><p>"good for you Deaky," Roger half said, half winced</p><p>John just rolled his eyes and handed the cheque to Roger, "Could you pay at the register for me? I've had enough of faking a deep voice" he half-whispered.</p><p>"yeah sure Deaky," Roger laughed passing him a peppermint the waitress had set with the cheque.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So," said Roger</p><p>"So" replied John, buckling his seatbelt, "where do we eat, I'm damn near starving and this mint isn't helping any"</p><p>"I'm not feeling a fancy restaurant, we already know each other right? There's no point in being formal," said Roger, turning the key</p><p>"... I guess you're right aren't you?, I mean like, I already know that you snore, and you already hate the fact that I comb my hair in the shower. that's intimate knowledge you learn far after the "awkward-half-suit-and-crappy-Italian-food-first-date" stage" John smiled as he undid his bowtie and took down two buttons of his shirt.</p><p>Roger let out a breathy laugh and a soft-eyed-smile "yeah!" he took his blazer and threw it to the backseat of his car "To McDonald's?" he asked</p><p>"Hell yes!!"</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Roger and John sat in the car, in a McDonald's parking lot, chewing two burgers and chips, and sipping two medium cokes</p><p>"where to now? asked John,</p><p>"Uhm, I'm not too sure yet," Roger sipped his drink "AH! Eureka!" he joked "I have an idea, but its a bit of a drive" he glanced at the clock in the dash "7:00" "Oh yeah, we've got all the time in the world" he smiled</p><p>"where is it?" asked John</p><p>"Can't tell you! its a surprise!" Roger said with glee</p><p>"oh come on! tell me please?" John attempted his best puppy eyes "christ" he thought "the last time I made this face I was trying to get my mother to get me a chocolate bar"</p><p>"Not gonna work on my doll! we live with Freddie, I'm immune to puppy eyes!"</p><p>Roger quieted down, realizing the pet name he had just thrown so carelessly,</p><p>John noticed Roger's sudden silence. he furrowed his brow and looked out the window before slowly sliding his hand over Rogers on the clutch.</p><p>Roger's breath hitched as he glanced over to see John looking at the darkened streets out the window, with a small smile.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"You can uncover your eyes now silly" Roger laughed</p><p>John dropped his hands from his eyes and gasped. Roger was sitting in a massive field, on a ratty blanket, with a Hershey chocolate bar that he had most certainly found in the boot of his car, he had a small radio turned on quiet and above him was the most beautiful night sky John had ever seen.</p><p>"Holy shit" he gasped</p><p>"Yeah, Brian showed me this place in college, said I could come back here whenever I wanted. It's his uncle's property but he never comes here, hence the overgrown grass and somehow still alive barley sprinkled about." Roger rambled on as John walked over and sat next to him.</p><p>"It's beautiful, now I see why Brian is such a space-fucker" said John</p><p>Roger snorted "Don't make fun of the man that allowed this to happen, or else we would be sitting in a stuffy flat, trying to convince Freddie that every bruise on our shins isn't a hickey"</p><p>"fair" John smiled</p><p>a silence followed, not the awkward kind, like at the Italian place, but a comfortable sort, almost like the morning John woke up in Roger's bed.</p><p>Say, John didn't remember how he ended up in Roger's bed. he went to sleep in his, with scratchy sheets and a pillow in a horrendous orange colour, and woke up in rogers, huddled up under navy blue sheets</p><p>"how'd I end up in your bed that night?" John asked quietly, staring up at the sky</p><p>"well, I was having this terrible dream, that I woke up and none of you guys knew me, and you woke me up and calmed me down, but I uh-" Roger picked the blanket, "I asked you to stay."</p><p>"oh," said John "I was just wondering, I don't regret it if that's what you're worried about," he said, not moving his eyes from a small cluster of stars.</p><p>Roger grinned weakly and pointed up "hey, that's Perseus right?" John nodded</p><p>"well Perseus had this mother, and she was like, smokin' hot right?" john laughed</p><p>"alright so this king wanted to bang Perseus's mom, but he was scared of Perseus, so he sent him out on errands that would almost certainly kill him. mmhm?" roger raised his eyebrow</p><p>"so he sent him out to kill medusa, you know medusa right? so he sent him off to kill medusa, but this goddess Athena didn't want Perseus to die right? so she gave him a shield and a pair of winged shoes. so he kills medusa and on the way home to the king and his hot mom, he sees this woman chained to a rock, so he flys down and asks her why shes chained to a goddamn rock. she said that her name was Andromeda" Roger pointed to another constellation,</p><p>"And her mother was so vain she pissed off the entire fucking ocean so Poseidon sent a sea monster to her kingdom, and the only way to get the fucker to piss off was to feed her, the princess, to the monster. so Perseus kills the monster, flys to shore to yell at the king and queen of that city, and fly home, right? so he flys home and gives the head of Medusa to the king and that, predictably, kills the king" roger finished</p><p>John clapped quietly and laughed, Roger's heart soared "how'd you learn that?" John asked</p><p>"Brian told me," Roger smiled "I remember things quite well really and learn fast, it's just fun to piss you guys off" he smiled and looked back at john</p><p>he was looking up with such a look of wonder that roger could hardly stand it, the stars reflected in his eyes and his hair strewn about in an auburn halo.</p><p>"God, you're beautiful" roger whispered by accident. his hand shot up over his mouth</p><p>John looked over and blushed, "you're far and away more beautiful"</p><p>Roger choked down a laugh "how can you say shit like that but write a song like Misfire?" he asked through a beaming smile</p><p>John blushed deeper if that was possible "shut up" he laughed, hiding his face in his hands</p><p>Roger was acting on instinct by that point, he lifted himself up so he was leaning on an elbow, he reached over and dropped johns hands from his face. "can I kiss you?" he asked, hardly above a whisper,</p><p>John nodded and smashed his lips against Roger's</p><p>surprise bitches, a chapter longer than 1k :)</p><p>1269 words my dudes!!</p><p>have you drank any water? go drink some</p><p>have you eaten? go get fruit or something</p><p>taken your meds? gotten any exercise?</p><p>are you binding or tucking? check how long it been and take a break if it's been more than five or six hours</p><p>if you're looking for a sign to stay alive tonight, this is it.</p><p>I love you all and have a good day or night,</p><p>-ZIGGY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Poor Brian's Hair :(</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian's hair is f u c k e d. freddie helps<br/>this is what happened while Roger and john were out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Freddie heard the door lock, he leaped over to the couch and flipped Coronation Street on the TV. upon hearing Brian start the shower he snuck into their room and found his bag of salt and vinegar crisps he had hidden under his from the rest of the band.</p><p>he kicked his feet up on the coffee table and watched this week's drama. at some point, you have to think they're going to run out of plotlines right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>It wasn't that he was ashamed of liking soap operas, except he was so ashamed of liking soap operas. </p><p>It started with Mary, well not Mary herself but her grandmother. Freddie had heard from Mary's mother that she had some old clothes she wouldn't mind parting with. So Freddie went over for an afternoon to sort through boxes with her.</p><p>Now if you've ever been in the house of a widow over the age of fifty, you will almost definitely hear the recognizable brass intro</p><p>After Freddie finished the bag, he went to throw it in the bin, but he heard a loud groan from the bathroom.</p><p>"Brian I swear if you're wanking in the shower I'm going to fucking tear my hair out," he banged on the door.</p><p>"Jesus Fred," Brian yelled "I'm not jerking off in the fucking shower, that's Roger's job" he half laughed. Brian opened the bathroom door, and Freddie saw him, a towel on his hips, with multiple hair brushes tangled in his hair, and tears in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>Freddie's expression softened and he grabbed a bottle of conditioner before ordering him to "put some fucking pants on, dear." and sat in front of the on the couch with a bottle of conditioner and a hairbrush.</p><p>Brian sulked into the main room in flannel pants and a grey hoodie, his hair still a matted mess. </p><p>"Dear, that hood is going to be awful difficult to work around" frowned Freddie, waving the paddle brush as he spoke.</p><p>Brian pulled the jumper over his shoulders awkwardly, being careful to avoid eye contact,</p><p>Freddie poured conditioner into the palm of his hand before working it into the mats, being careful not to pull any harder than necessary, "How on earth does your hair get this tangled dear?"</p><p>"Well earlier we went to the pool, right?  The chlorine will make your hair dry, that's why Roger's hair looks green-ish sometimes, and then after. I didn't brush my hair, and last week I lost my good hairbrush, which I guess explains the multitude of half-broken combs up there." He winced as Freddie pulled through a knot "so yeah, I've had a rough go"</p><p>"poor dear," Freddie half-whispered, mother-hen instincts kicking in.</p><p>Freddie had to admit, his mind was wandering (not like that you creeps) images of a small cottage, sleeping in, waking up to a mop of curls next to him, and the smell of rain wafting through an open window. "No, bad" he slapped himself internally "Brian is straight," he thought</p><p>"question mark?" the stupid, touch-starved part of his brain supplied</p><p>"Fuck off," he thought</p><p>"his hair is soft" it replied</p><p>after about half an hour, Brian's hair was tangle-free but drenched in conditioner.</p><p>"alright Bri," said Freddie, patting Brian on the shoulder "just hop back in the shower and rinse that out, love" </p><p>"I could come in and help," that stupid part of his brain thought, Freddie pinched his arm behind his back.</p><p>"and after I could put it in a braid for you!" he said cheerfully "so it doesn't get tangled while you sleep, of course"</p><p>Brian nodded and retreated back to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned the showerhead back on before running his fingers through his now very smooth hair, he looked back on the past 30 minutes or so, had Freddie always been that affectionate? Not that he was complaining. Being in a flat with three other men makes your own repressed sexuality hard to ignore. </p><p>He wondered how John and Roger were faring, with the date and the whole Elton John wedding thing was going. Then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to care and that it was their fault if shit goes sideways.</p><p>Turning off the water and drying his hair, he noted that Freddie had put Sergent Pepper on the record player and the title track was playing.</p><p>By the time his hair was no longer dripping, Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds was playing, and Freddie was standing in the kitchen and smoking out the window over the sink.</p><p>Brian was still, as the kids say, Whipped.</p><p>Just, the way the streetlight fell over his face, and his hair looking almost amber, "God" Brian thought "He looks fucking angelic"</p><p>the curve of his cheekbone, the straight of his nose, the honey brown of his eyes. </p><p>all very distracting</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When Brian headed for the shower, Freddie immediately started towards the window. Roger and him had spent many a night looking at the moon and smoking an herb that was defiantly  tobacco</p><p>Fine it was weed.</p><p>but every time freddie looked out that window he understood why brian was so enamoured with the stars.</p><p>Right, Brian. </p><p>he turned to walk to Roger's room to borrow a hair tie but instead, his brown eyes met green and goddamn.</p><p> </p><p>952 words!!</p><p>I'm so so so so so sorry i let this fic die </p><p>have you drank any water? go drink some</p><p>have you eaten? go get fruit or something</p><p>taken your meds? gotten any exercise?</p><p>are you binding or tucking? check how long it been and take a break if it's been more than five or six hours</p><p>if you're looking for a sign to stay alive tonight, this is it.</p><p>I love you all and have a good day or night,</p><p>-ZIGGY</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise the chapters get better</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>